Moonlight Mist
by Ghetto Anime Princess
Summary: After waking Neji up from a good night's sleep and a little naughty fun, Tenten takes Neji to a place she found after her mother told her the Moonlight Mist bedtime story when she was younger.


**Okay! I know what most of you guys are going to say. "Why aren't you working on We'll Make It Through!?" and "Shouldn't you be updating a story you need to update?" Just for the sake of a oneshot. That showed up out of nowhere. You'll get over it, and yes I'm still currently working on We'll Make It Through, so don't worry, okay? Gosh... **

**MoonStarDutchess, an ingenious FMA writer of the Royai pairing has inspired me into thinking a more different, more serious, more free way of writing my stories. In thus, I caught this idea when I saw a picture of Neji and Tenten standing in a lake in the middle of the night, flirting and being Neji and Tenten. So I felt an intense need to write this. **

**The beginning is kinda dirty and...I really don't know what happens when I write lemons. It feels like scenes like that give sex a bad name and I shoulda done it a lot of better ways, but this version...ehh, I think it fits better. I feel good not constantly being lovey dovey, you know?**

**Oh, and sorry about all my dryspells lately. Its not that I dont know what i'm supposed to be writing, I have all ideas in place, no trouble wtih that. It's just my life was kinda of fat the moment, and its not completely up to par, but I'm okay to this extent. :D  
**

**Well, now. Are you tired of reading this bold print. Please read and enjoy! Oh, and if you wanna read a long term story, go to my page and look up "We'll Make It Through" Or "Losing Everything." Another oneshot I've written is "21st Birthday", but those are my only most recent edits. My other stories are waiting to be revised, so be patient for those okay? Their like three years old... =/**

**Enough of that! Read this story, please and thank you!**

I don't own Naruto, but i own the idea for this story, mmkay?

* * *

Moonlight Mist

"Hey. Neji. Nejiiii. Come on, Love, wake up!" Tenten whispered softly in his ear. It didn't take a lot to wake Neji up, but he knew he was exhausted and tried to ignore her. He had just gotten back from a two month long mission and he wanted to sleep a full night without wondering whether someone was watching them.

"Come on, hun, I know your awake," she teased as her heated breath made him want to shiver. He amazingly held back a reaction when she started to nibble on his earlobe, especially when she hit his most sensitive spot.

"What is it, Ten?" he sighed before he opened his pupilless, lavender eyes. Her chestnut brown ones connected with his and his slight aggravation disappeared, especially when she smile and leaned over his face and planted a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I want you to get up!" she exclaimed as he pulled himself to sit up. Tenten moved out of his way before she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand enveloped his and cause him to give her a faint, sleepy smile.

"What exactly do you want me to get up for? It's..." he took a quick glance at her alarm clock... "Eleven forty-five." Her pearly white teeth flashed when she broke out into a grin and nodded eagerly. "I'm tired, Tennie..." He staggered for a brief moment before she grabbed his shoulders. She giggled.

"I can tell you're half asleep. You just called me Tennie. You haven't called me that in a long time. That was my nickname Lee had for me when we were eight," she laughed quietly before he blinked slightly. His eyelids were having more and more difficulty staying up.

Tenten, if you want sex, please just say it," he groaned before her smile turned into a frown. She pushed him back down by force, part of her aggressive nature only the act of gravity when he didn't even try to keep himself up.

"I've told you plenty of times, Neji. We don't have sex. We make love," she stated in a matter of factly tone of voice. He rolled his eyes before he closed them and attempted to go back to sleep. "Nejiii. You've gotta stay up! I've got to take you somewhere!" He opened his eyes, amazingly enough, they weren't as heavy as lead.

"Take me where?"

"It's a surprise!" she exclaimed again in an excited tone. Neji put his finger to his lips before she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"You must want Kiestu to hear, don't you?" he stated before he pulled the blankets off completely and stumbled slightly when he stood up. Tenten hopped up, more excited than ever as Neji stretched his muscles.

Tenten was still living with her father at the time and Neji always spent the night in her room, whether they had made love between the sheets or just held each other and kept the other lover warm. Neji always made it out of the house before eight and Tenten always made sure to lock the bedroom door.

She was still in her nightly attire, a tank top and a pair of bikini underwear and Neji was still in a pair of white boxers. He popped a few bones in intensive his muscles but he felt more awake than he did earlier.

"Do we need to shower or what?" he questioned as she nodded and headed towards the bathroom. He took her hand, stopping her in mid step before she turned and gave him a curious, 'what are you doing' look.

"You always set the water freakishly hot. I don't need to boil like a lobster, thank you," he objected before he stepped in front of her and walked ahead of her. She grabbed his wrist and he sighed, knowing where this conversation was going.

"And you set the water a degree away from being below freezing. No, I'm setting the temperature for our shower!" she refused as he shook his head.

"If the water's cold, I just have to make it warmer for you," he stated calmly as her eyebrow rose.

"...Is that a new innuendo or are you saying you'll literally warm up the wat-"

His lips captured hers in a single moment, Tenten's eyes spinning as her tongue wrestled with his, her hands pulling his neck closer the more she longed for his kisses. Her fingers played with his hair and tangled themselves in it just as he hoisted herself up, her legs locking around his waist.

His lips broke free from hers and teased her neck and her collarbone, her hands feeling over his lean, muscular body that she had already memorized. The more he left brief kisses on her body the more she seemed to have lost sense of reality, at least where it started and where it began.

"Ne...Neji...? We're....Wait....Aren't we...? The shower, Neji...we're supposed to be taking a shower..." she reminded him barely in her own right mind before he leaned her against the wall as a base and slid her shirt off of herself and her underwear from around her waist and kicked it off her ankles while Tenten shoved Neji's boxers down with her free hands.

"Put me down," she stated calmly as he placed her down. She hurried to the bathroom and turned the faucet and hot water started to rain down into the tub. She stepped in first before he stepped in right behind her, yanking the glass door closed.

"You're feisty tonight, aren't you?" Tenten teased as she leaned over, her behind fitting into his front end, her own body having its own jolts from his pulsating behind her. His hands caressed her body from her backs to her his to the top of her thighs while she faced the wall, her hands flattened against the tiles.

Biting her lip when he penetrated from behind, she arched as her took her at a slow, leisurely pace. The warm water was starting to get hotter and seemed to have been influencing Neji as he quickened the pace a little.

She tried as hard as she could to stay silent but the more Neji continued to ram into her she started to feel herself climax, and it became more difficult to stay quiet. Her moans each time she let one escape seemed to get louder than the one before.

Normally, Neji would have scolded her far in the beginning but this time he honestly didn't care. That was the only downside spending the night at Tenten's. The night's at his house were his favorite.

Tonight however, she had gotten him so worked up so fast.

"Aughh! Neji!!" They both climaxed as Neji slowed down, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen in the room and the intense amount of humidity. Closing her eyes, Tenten groaned and slapped her forehead. Neji's eyebrow quirked before she sat up, her legs slightly wobbly.

"What?"

"I was way too loud..." she scolded to herself before he broke out into a quiet fit of laughter. She shot him a glare, causing him to silence himself.

* * *

"Ten? Where are you taking me? Are you planning on telling me at all?" he questioned as she broke through a wide variety of tree branches, Neji following her at an eased pace, still feeling slightly tired.

"It's a surprise, silly! How many times do I have to tell you?" she stated as she jumped down through a large group of bushes, disappearing from her betrothed's sight. He panicked slightly and jogged and broke through the plants himself, seeing her cascading down a small hill, a lake awaiting her at the bottom.

The grass was tall and the brightest green and fireflies were flying around in circles with one another. It seemed like there was a slight fog from the humidity of that night and natural sounds envaded Neji's ears. He looked up and the voluminous full moon was gazing down on him and he swore he could see every star ever recorded on a map. He had to admit.

It was beautiful.

"...Where...?"

"It's gorgeous, isn't it? You know it is..." she trailed off, pulling down her light blue sundress, it billowing in the occasional breeze. Neji had on a pair of khaki shorts and a white teeshirt with an off yellow plaid short oveer it, unbuttoned.

"Tenten...this isn't like most natural beauties that you show me. This looks...like its meant for the Gods," he barely spoke as she pulled him towards the lake, stepping into it. He looked up when he saw the ripples break out across the water's surface.

"Come on!" she gestured as he rolled his eyes mischeviously and stepped into the water himself. It was cool in the warm night before she spun in circles, her hands held out as she started to sing a newly written song.

"I wish...you would...l let go...of your space halo... Come...down here...and live...With me...Live with me..." She abruptedly stopped in mid spin when she felt a grip on her wrist. She smiled as Neji pulled her to his chest.

"What is it, Mr. Hyuga? Any particular reason why you stopped me?" she asked in a playful tone. "We can play in this water. It's not that sanitary!" Neji shushed her and only caused her to break out into a fit of giggles before she felt him press his lips to hers, not like before at the house, but with a gentler, more emotional kiss.

She nipped every now and then at his lips, a slight smile across her lips before she hugged him closer, tighter than a normal boyfriend and girlfriend would do. One that showed a deep emotional connection on both ends.

He pulled away and smiled into moonlit eyes.

"You know you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, right?" He whispered, catching her off guard, only causing her cheeks to flare. "It's you, that makes me realize that there must be a almight being up there somewhere, watching over us..." Tenten's cheeks calmed down before she gave him a curious look.

"Oh really...? Why is that?"

"Because someone up there must be looking out for me personally. Why else would I be blessed with you by my side, and even more blessed with these eyes to see you with?" Tenten thought about that comment briefly.

"I think your father put up a word for the big guy for you," she whispered in a playful, yet serious tone saying she really did believe that. "I mean, you're the only guy who's ever said to me, 'you're beautiful' when I see myself as probably the most plain jane there is."

"I'm sure I'm not the only guy. Not even Kankuro?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I know Kankuro really did care about me but, he couldn't word things right sometimes. He always said, 'why say it if you already know it?'" she stated simply. "He never said 'I love you' or 'you're beautiful', because I already knew that's how he felt."

"It's still nice to hear it though," Neji responded, drawing her attention back. She giggled before looking away, a grin across her face before she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Tis true." Neji leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes connected for what seemed to have been the longest. After a moment, she felt her feet leave the sanctity of the muddy lake floor and realized she was being carried bridal style back to the grassy plains.

Neji laid her down and looked at her as he laid on his side. She looked at the moon, seemingly gazing at it.

"...Have I ever told you the story of the Moonlight Mist?" she asked randomly as he blinked out of his trance and shook his head. It was late, it had to be at least one o' clock and it was only a tuesday.

"No, not that I recollect."

"There once was a fairy, who fell in love with a human who always visited the lake. Everyday, same time, same spot. She gazed at him, amazed at his beauty, but he didn't know of her existance. People weren't supposed to know about creatures like that.

"Anyway, her love for him only grew stronger until her tiny little heart ached for his passion, for the love to be returned in some way noticable. She was hurting herself because of this man."

"She's a bright one," Neji joked as Tenten laughed and pushed him slightly.

"Well, she went to the evil imp, a bad version of a fairy, right? And begged the woman to make a potion, something to make the man fall in love with her in hope to gain some hope back into her life. The imp replied, 'if you want him, you may only have him for twenty four hours, and after that, your heart belongs to me'."

"The fairy, desperate for anything, agreed to the deal and said, 'on the night of the full moon on the warmest evening of the seventh month, pour this elixir into the pond and you will be allowed to reveal yourself. When he sets his eyes on you, he will share his love for you double yours for him'.

"So, she did exactly what the imp said, and she appeared. Her skin looked blue from the reflection of the moon and the water and he fell into her eyes when he had looked into the lake. They were together that entire night.

"She never told him that she only had twenty four hours with him. She had given her heart to him and he had given his heart to her. He figured it out by how saddening she started to get. Hoping everything would be okay if he did so, he went to a fairy, a good fairy as some would say. She granted him the Moonlight Mist Potion.

"Pouring it out as soon as the evil imp appeared, a mist appeared and burned out the demon. The cloudy air purified the evil forever in that area. And they lived happily ever after," Tenten finished as Neji's face seemed quite amused with her story.

"Is this the very lake? Is this story passed down through your family in some way? Because its really foggy out here. And our love is I'm sure, one of the strongest. And everything feels...perfect," Neji said as she leaned over his chest and laid on it, closing her eyes.

"I believed from the moment I heard that story that this is that very lake. And I believe, that nothing's going to taint it. That's why I brought you here, while it was at its best, you know?" Tenten stated as Neji merely nodded and closed his own eyes.

Tenten yawned blankly, blinking slightly before she gripped his shirt, slowly drifting off into a midnight slumber. Neji continued to stroke her back in a gentle, sensual way, her body relaxin and she started to let out of light snore.

"You have no idea how important you are to me," he muttered to himself as he looked into her face, her face almost childlike as he stopped and looked up at the moon and stars, smiling, thanking the God's for blessing him.

"I guess the moonlight mist knocked her out..." he told himself as he silently wondered what time it was. Hell, Tenten's blue sundress didn't have pockets and he doubt she would try that hard to hide her phone.

He attempted to sit up, Tenten groaning and pushing him back down. He stopped and chuckled briefly for a moment, looking down at her, her mind still unconsious off anything other than that he was going to sleep.

"Tenten...we should head home."

She shook her head, refusing to get up and go.

"It's too nice to waste. Let's sleep out here," she suggested as Neji gave her a slightly annoyed look. "You know you want to sleep out here. It's sooo nice. Please, Neji-kun?" He sighed and gave in to her and laid her head in the grass beside his and cradled her in his arms. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad...

"Goodnight Neji," she whispered, a smile creeping onto her lips. He kissed her forehead and whispered the same words, instead placing Tenten where Neji was.

"I love you," he whispered as she grinned, not as quickly as she had when she was awake, but she laughed a little and moved closer to his body.

"I love you too, Neji. Goodnight," she repeated before she drifted off to sleep. He smiled and held her closer, digging his nose in her hair, nuzzling her body closer to his until he drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
